1. The Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to introducing one or more metals into a melt comprising aluminum. In one of its variants, an additive is provided which enables metal additions to be made to aluminum melts with improved metal recovery and increased speed of dissolution. The invention is also concerned with a method which employs the novel additive of the invention in introducing one or more metals into a melt comprising aluminum. The invention is further concerned with an aluminum alloy prepared by the method of the invention.
2. The Prior Art
When producing aluminum alloys, it is frequently necessary to introduce into a melt of aluminum, or an alloy of aluminum, a metal or alloy which will not itself readily dissolve in the melt. Many types of master alloys and additive mixtures have already been proposed for this purpose, but there remains a need for an additive which, while being economical to manufacture, is also capable of making such additions, both with good metal recoveries and within a short dissolution time. Some examples of prior art additives are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,637.